Time and time again
by Rakumei
Summary: Everything is quite normal with the Brown family,that is until someone kidnappes the family,all except Verne,now it's up to him to discover who did it and rescue his family!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** new story! and this time, a BTTF fic!

**Disclaimer:** 'Back to future' and its sequels belong to Universal Studios.

**Time and time again**

**Hillvalley**

**Septemember 5, 1905**

**10:05**

It was a peaceful morning in the town of Hillvalley.

-BOOM-

Well, not peaceful anymore.

Clara Brown hurried to the Smithy on the minute she heard the blast, she opened the door and waved the white smoke that came to her face, she called out, "Emmett?"

When the smoke cleard, Emmett Brown, a tall man with white hair and brown eyes stared at her in puzzlement.

"Clara? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried, are you all right?" she sounded worried, checking for any injury on her husband's face and body.

He waved his hands dismissngly;"Yes, I'm fine, just working on my experiment, that's all." was his simple answer.

She moved closer and straightening his jacket, without looking at him, said,"Now, Emmett, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

He lifted her chin with his hand, so she would look at him," I'm fine, I always am.", and he kissed her.

Hurried footstepts were heard and a 15 years old boy barged into the the Smithy,

But he came across the most horrid picture a boy his age could face-his parents, kissing.

He coughed to get their attention and also said, "Get a room, you two!"

That broke the kiss and looked a little embbaressed, at their youngest son.

He came closer and shut the door.

Looking around, he asked, "What happened? I heard a blast."

"Your father was just working on on of his invention." answered Clara.

"Really? What invention were you working on, Dad?" his brown eyes, very much like his father's, sparkled with interest.

"Oh, just the refridgeretor, Verne." Said Emmett to his son.

"Well, I'm going to start lunch, Emmett, would you come and help me?" asked Clara.

"Sure, dear." He says, and them to his son,"Verne, can you go find your brother?"

"Sure, Dad." Answered the youth.

"You're not flying on that thing within a seeing range, are you?" asked Emmett, finally seeing what his son was holding, the 'Hover Board'.

"No, Dad, don't worry about it."

After putting the 'Hover board' in the shed outside the house, Verne was on the lookout for his older brother.

"Jules!" he cried,running around the area of this house, the Brown's home was build on the forest side of town, when people wondered about it, Emmett just replied, "I like working where I can see nature."

In truth, he chose it to hide the time machine he built in the thick forest where no one could see.

"Jules!" cried again Verne, going to the woods, his shoulder-length curly hair swishing around his head.

Those golden curls had earned his the nickname 'Goldilocks' around the boys of the town, and Verne hated it.

If one of those boys was smart enough to call the youngest Brown like that in his face, HIS face had a date with Verne's fist.

After a couple of incident like that, they stopped calling him like that, (but behind his back, though, they continued.)

He than stopped because he heard three 'BAMS!' accompanied with three flashes of light and before was the time machine or as the Brown brothers like to call it 'Time Train'.

He smiled as his saw the plate on door reading 'ELB', his father's initials and he called to it, "Hey, Big Bro!"

The door opened to reveal Verne's 17 years old brother, a tall young man with short brown hair; he smiled at Verne,"Hey, Little Bro!"

That was the usual greeting between them.

"When have you been?" asked Verne, coming closer to the Time Train.

That too was a normal question in the Browns household.

"Oh, I was just checking on 'cousin' Marty." Jules answered and winked mischievously.

Verne grinned.

When ever their parents wanted a little time for themselves, they would send the boys to their father's best friend, Marty McFly, somewhere in the late 1980's.

They would stay a week there and go back home, after a week at their time too, and the Browns would say the boys were at their cousin's house.

Marty and the boys pretended to be cousins in his time too, what helped that little lie was the fact that both Marty and Jules had blue eyes.

"Cool!" said Verne.

The brothers, having grown in different time periods, mostly of the future, talked in a 'futuristic way' as their father would call it, but whenever they were near people of the early 1900's they would speak normally (for the people of the period),as to not attract attention.

"What that wonderful smell?" asked Jules, snifiing as he got of the time machine.

"Mom and Dad are cooking." Answered Verne.

"Great!" exclaimed Jukes happily.

After camouflaging the time machine like always behind in the forest (using various leaves and branches for cover), Verne looked up.

"I'll race you to the house!" He said and began running, looked over his shoulder, "first one gets to eat pudding!"

Jules smiled at his little brother, "You're on!"

And both boys raced the usual friendly race like always.

Yes, it was just another day at the Brown's household.

**A/N: well how was it? **

**Please review!**

**Verne:** yeah, review!

**How did you here?**

**Verne**: simple, I 'borrowed' Dad's time machine.

**OK..., well review also for Verne's sake! (And his family...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Chapter 2! to the BTTF fic**!

**Disclaimer:** **'Back to future' and its sequels belong to Universal Studios**.

**Time and time again**

**Chapter 2**

_Verne was standing in the middle of the forest behind the Brown's home, what the people of Hillvally, liked to call 'Brown's forest', and looked around._

_It was night and the full moon was high in the sky, suddenly all went black, and he fell into darkness._

_And then was lighting and a deep voice sneered, "You'll never see them again!"_

Verne sat very quickly, and looked around his room, everything was quite, not a sound,_ it was only a dream_, he thought in relief.

But then he realized something-the house was too quite.

He went to his brother room, which was near his and saw that he wasn't there and that the bed sheets were ruffled.

"Jules?" he called once, twice, but there was no answer, and Verne went to his parents' room, only to find that they also weren't there, and the bed sheets, were ruffled here as well.

"Mom? Dad?" he cried, he searched the whole house but there was no sign of Jules or his parents.

He stopped in the living room, breathing deeply from the running, they be?" he breathed and wondered a loud as he looked around the place, finally his eyes came to rest on a piece of paper on the able where his father kept all the newspapers.

He took it and saw that is was addressed,

_To whoever finds it_

He opened the note, but a foreboding feeling came upon him, as he started reading.

_If you're reading this_

_I have kidnapped the Brown family._

_If you ever wish to see them again, bring all the information Brown has on time trave, you'll find me in the next millennium, in the beginning,_

_I give you a week, if in the end of this week the info won't be recovered, and then it's the long sleep for them!_

_T_

"Kidnappened!?" Verne said alound, and then put the note in his pocket; a look of determination came to his brown eyes.

"There's only one man who help me." Was all he said and went to the forest.

**HillVally**

**2010**

**11:10 AM**

Marley listened to her CD player she liked music very much.

Then the doorbell rang,and the 15-year-old girl stood up.

She shut down the player and went to open the door, and there stood the strangest boy she ever met.

He was a head taller than her, and probably her around her own age, he had shoulder-length curly blond hair and big brown eyes, but that wasn't what was strange about him.

What was strange about him was that he wore weird clothes that fitted for somebody who lived in the early 1900's.

"Excuse me," he said, "but can I talk to Mr. Marty McFly?"

"Ah, sure, waits a sec." she said and closed the door, some five minutes later a man opened the door.

The man was in the beginning of his 40's, but his eyes were blue as ever and he had only little wrinkles in his face.

He brightened by the sight of the boy,"Verne! what a surprise! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Long story, can I come in, Marty?" said Verne.

"Sure." Marty smiled as he let the boy go inside and said to girl sitting on the sofa in the living room, "We have a guest!"

Then introductions were made.

"Marley, this is Verne Brown, the son of the Doc I was telling you about," he told the girl.

"'Verne'?" she said, "like the author?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad love his books." Answered Verne.

"And I suppose you have a brother's name is Jules?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

But Verne wasn't wavered, ",Yes, I do have a brother named Jules, he's 17." He smiled.

"OK," said Marty, aware to that little exchange,"Verne, this is my daughter, Marlene McFly."

"Dad!" she said in an irritated tone.

"Oh, right," he remembered, "MARLEY McFly." He emphasized and she smiled in satisfaction.

"Nice to meet you." Greeted Verne and he turned to Marty," Marty, you've got to help me! They kidnappened Dad, Mom and Jules!"

"What?!" Marty looked confused.

"I'll explain." Said Verne and started telling his story while both father and daughter listened.

**A/N: and it'll continue on chapter 3!**

**Marley:** I'm getting a bigger part next chapter, right?

**Yeah, you're important to the story**

**Marley:** All right!

**Verne: **But I'm the main character and she's just a sidekick!

**Marley:** Who you're calling a sidekick, Goldilocs!

**Verne:** Don't call me that name!

**(Continues to quarrel in the distance)**

**Well, they work out their differences (I hope...) in the meantime, please review!**

**(The bits in the end chapter and beginning has nothing to do with the plot, thank you)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **all right, chapter 3**

**Marley:** whoohoo! My big part!

**Verne:** some part... (Roll eyes)

**Marley:** don't push your luck, goldilocks!

**Verne**: I told you not to call me that! _Marlene!_

**Marley:** it's Marley!

**Well then, on to the story...heh-heh. **

**Disclaimer:** 'Back to future' and its sequels belong to Universal

Studios.

(For those of you who have hard time imagining Verne with long hair (although shoulder-length isn't exactly long...) he's originally from the early 1900's! some men used to have long hair back then!, that's all, thank you.)

**Time and time again**

**Chapter 3**

"...and that's what happened." Verne finished his story, looking at Marty.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you saying someone kidnapped Doc,Mrs. Doc and your brother, probably in the Time Train since you couldn't find it, so how did you get here?" asked a bewildered Marty.

"Well, when Dad made the DeLorean he also made another for 'Just in case' as he put it." Explained Verne.

Marty darted outside the house with Verne and Marty in tail and then they all stopped.

Before them was a car, not very futuristic, but not old either.

"Talk about Deja-voues." Murmured Marty in awe.

"Then what you told us was the truth?!" said in amazement Marley, staring when her father went and got into the car, petting the wheel and everything.

"Of course it real!" said a pissed off Verne, "I couldn't invented such a story, right?"

"Well, you never know." She shrugged and went to her father.

"It's exactly the same as when I was 17..." Marty continued murmuring.

"Marty, what are we going to do?" asked Verne.

"Kid, give me that not you were talking about." Said Marty as he came out of the DeLorean.

After a few minutes in which Marty studied the letter, deep in thought, he said, "I know that handwriting..." he said and than snapped his fingers, "It's Biff's!"

"How? Biff went on vacation, no?' asked Marley.

"True, but it can be some descended of his, or a relative." Said Marty.

"So, now what?" asked Verne as Marty returned the note to him.

"Today Biff returns from his vacation, but he'll be returning late, so tomorrow we'll ask him and see." Said Marty, coming with a plan.

"Tomorrow?" Verne repeated, "What do I do until then?"

"Well, it's obvious, you're staying here!" Marty smiled at him.

"What do we tell tell the neighbors, Dad?" asked Marley,"ater all, some will remember seeing him back at the late 80's, right?"

"I was 12 last times I came with Jules, at 1989." Verne said.

"Your hair is a little longer and you're taller, your voice also deepened, I think it's OK," said Marty ,surveying the young Brown, "but just to be on the safe side, we'll say you're the son of my 'cousin' from then, all right?"

Both teens agreed.

-Afternoon-

"We're home!" called Jennifer as she a young boy of eleven went inside the house.

"Welcome home!" Marty greeted his wife and son.

"Hello, Jennifer!" said Verne, smiling at her from the living room.

"Verne! What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Dad, Mom, this is Marley's boyfriend?" asked the 11-years-old McFly.

"In your dreams!" came the voice of Marley from the second floor of the house.

"I'll second that motion!" said Verne in a smile.

"Verne, this is M.J McFly," introduced Jennifer.

"'M.J'?" Verne looked at Marty, who stood beside his wife.

"Stands for 'Martin Junior'." Explained Marty, ruffeling his son's brown hair.

"M.J, this is Verne Brown, Doc's second son." Jennifer said to him.

It took only a little while for the two boys to become friends, they discovered them a lot in common for a 15 and 11 years old.

Especially in name teasing.

"People call me 'Goldilocks' and I _hate_ it." Verne told him.

"People call me 'Mary-Jane' and I hate _it_." M.J told Verne, and both boys sighed over that trouble in their lives.

"What this, 'Depressed Boys Club'?" said Marley who finally decided to come down and smiled at them, sitting on the bottom of the staircase, (how they chose to sit there, neither knows, it's just looked the right place to sit at the moment while the adults prepared dinner).

"Don't laugh," Her brother glowered at her, "You had your share in this too, _Marlene!_"

"It's _Marley!_" came the automatic response and she say on the stair behind them.

"Here," she said and gave Verne something, which turned to be a rubber band.

"What for?" he asked in confusion as he took it.

"To tie up your hair." She said, "While you're at our time period, you're going to dress like the kids at our time." She continued.

"What clothes? M.J's will be too little." Verne said, still holding the rubber band.

"So my old clothes will fit you." Said Marty who came to the stairs at t hat minute, "and dinner is served." He imitated a (bad) French waiter.

-Evening-

"You're sure about this?" Verne said through the guestroom door.

"Yeah!" said M.J who was inside with him.

Marley and her parents waited outside, in the corridor.

"All right, here we go!" came M.J's voice and the boy opened the door and came out.

Verne came after him and looking at the other people said,"Well?", and waited for the worse.

He was dressed in a blue T-shirt, and a jeans vest and pants, his hair tied behind in Marley's rubber band.

"You look great!" said Marty, "no one would even think you're not a local kid!"

"Yes, you'll fit right in." said Jennifer, coming behind her husband.

"Well?" Verne asked Marley, not really caring for her opinion but still.

"Not bad, Blondie." She said as she started rounding him (both Marty and Jennifer went to the guestroom and began preparations for the night.)

"Not bad yourself, Tomboy." He answered back.

She sniffed and went to her room, while Verne and M.J laughed and 'hi-five-'d each other.

**A/N: chapter 3, complete!**

**Marley:** a bigger part! What did I tell you? **(Dances)**

**M.J:** she introduced me, too! **(Joins the dance)**

**Verne: **at least, you're not a pain like your sister.

**Hey...**

**Marley:** who's a pain?! **(Chases after Verne)**

**And off they go...**

**M.J: **yeah...

**Anyway, please review!**

**M.J :( holding a 'Review!' sign)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **OK, chapter 4 is here!**

**Marley:** a new chapter! all right!

**Marley, where is Verne?**

**M.J: **yeah, where is he?

**Verne: (trying to talk but can't)**

**What happened, Verne?**

**Marley:** Hermione from 'Harry Potter' gave me this potion that whoever drinks it can't talk for sometime.

**Verne: (holding a note that says 'you'll pay for this!')**

**Right..., well, on with the story!**

**Time and time again**

**Chapter 4**

_He was, again, standing in Brown Forest near his house._

_But now he could see it was nighttime and that the moon was full._

_He began to run towards the house, when suddenly all was black, and from the blackness surrounding him, a man sneered, "You'll never see them again!"_

_---------------------_

Marley was having such a nice dream when suddenly...

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She jump from her bed instantly, that scream, it cam from the room besides her, she went to check it.

She opened the door of the guestroom and there Verne was, tossing and turning, muttering every once in awhile.

She shook her head and went to him.

"Hey, Blondie, wake up!" she said, again and agin, shaking his shoulder, but to no avail, he continued turning.

Finally an idea came to her mind, she smiled, she shook his shoulder again and said, "Wake _up_, Goldilocks!"

That woke him up, sort of.

"Don't call me that..." he said sleepily and slowly opened his eyes and sat.

Marley crossed her arms over her chest, "finally he wakes up, I guess it's a reflex." She said.

"Very funny," he was becoming more awake, and he stared at her in confusion, "What are doing here anyway?"

"You screamed, I came to look, it seems like you were having a nightmare," She explained, "the most reasonable thing to do was to wake you up."

He grinned at her and said, "Am I to assume you're _care_ about me?" he asked sweetly, too sweetly.

"Hell no! I just wanted for you to shut up so I can go back to sleep." She said and glared at him.

"Heh, keep saying that to yourself, Tomboy!" he said and got up and stretched.

"Well, seeing as you're fine, I'm going back to bed." And she headed for the door, but then she remembered something, she turned around at the door and asked, "So was really a nightmare?"

He suddenly looked serious,"Yeah, it was, but just like you said, it was only a nightmare."

Marley said,"G'night, Blondie." And went back to bed.

------------------

_Yes, it was a nightmare but it's the second time I dream that, what does it mean?_ thought Verne as the door closed behind Marley.

_Marley,_ he thought with a smile, now that's the kind of girl he wanted to be friends with and not those girls back in 1905 who would be to shy to even speak one word to him and not blush like crazy or stutter some excuse and go away.

He looks at the clock, on the table that was there, 4:00 AM.

_Great..._, he mentally groaned and got dressed, (in his 'new' clothes, since, who knew who could be looking around the neighborhood in 4:00 AM?)

He got out of the room, tiptoed down the stairs and went outside the house, got around and using the ladder that was there, he climbed up, until he was on the roof, there he sat down and looked at the sky.

He always loved watching the sunrise above the trees in 1905, but he was here now, until he rescues his parents and brother.

The sunrise was beautiful here, in 2010, too, and Verne smiled.

He heard someone moving in the room below and he turned upside down to check it, his feet firmly on the roof, with no fear of falling, (he done that sort of things with Verne, back at 1905.)

As it happens it was Marley room, and the girl, in her nightgown, were finishing making the bed.

He grinned, "What do you know, Tomboy can do housework!"

She turned in surprise, her breath very fast, and then she glared.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." She told him in a very slow, dangerouse voice.

He just stuck out his tongue and was back on the roof before a hurled pillow could strike him.

The pillow went out of the window and landed nicely on the head of the deliveryman, bounced and off and landed finally on the muddy ground.

When the deliveryman looked up, Verne just smiled and waved.

The deliveryman thought that the McFly residence is sure a strange place.

---------------------

At breakfast, Verne and Marley just continued to glare at each other, whether they're were eating or drinking.

Marty looked from one to another and whispered to his wife," Jenn, am I missing something here?"

Jennifer smiled, looking at the teens and said, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Marty sighed and said, "I hope so."

Finally, around 10 o'clock there was a knock on the door.

Marty opened the door to reveal Biff Tennan, a 74-year-old man, bald and almost always with his head down.

"Hello, Biff." Said pleasantly Marty.

"Hello, Mr. McFly." Biff answered weakly," why did you call me?" he asked

"I want to ask you something." Answered Marty," come in."

As Biff came in, he greeted every member of the McFly family but stopped at Verne," And who are you?" he asked.

"This is Verne Brown, my cousin's son." Said quickly Marty," he's here for a visit."

"I like your hair, Verne." Said Biff," You remind me of someone..."

"Ah, thanks, I guess." Said awkwardly Verne.

------------

After an hour of careful questions it was discovered that: 1. he had no relative what-so-ever, well, if you include the strange old man he met in the 50's (at that point, Marty started to snicker behind his hand.) and 2. If he could leave because his wife has a birthday today.

After Biff leaved, Marley asked her father," Well, what now?"

"He has no relatives, this means-" but he got interrupted by his son, who came running through the door.

"Hey, Look what I found!" he said and waved something that looked like a small gold lion's head, biting the start of a black stick.

"Where did found that, M.J.?" asks Marty, carefully.

"Don't know, it was just in the back of the house." Answered M.j. and gave the thing to his dad.

"What is it?" asked Verne, coming closer.

"I know this thing, it's the top of Biff's cane!" he said, memory flushing back to him.

"But Biff doesn't have a cane." Said Marley.

"It's not this Biff's; it's another, older Biff's cane." Said Marty, and suddenly realized something, he turned to his son," you found this at the back of the house?"

"Yeah." M.J. was confused.

"Wait a minute," said Verne," isn't the DeLorean in the back of the house?"

"Yes, it is," said Marty, fumbeling with the came and then the head departed the stick," hey, it's hollow!"

It was a note saying,

_A clue._

And that's it.

"I think I know who kidnapped your family, Verne." Said Marty,"we'er going to the future."

"To when?" said Verne.

Marty narrowed his eyes,"2015."

-----------------

**A/N: this concludes chapter 4!**

**Verne:** hey!...**(realizes he can talk)**...I can talk!

**Marley:** How?!

**M.J.: **Sis,you better read this. (**hands the potion)**

**Marley:(reads)**...'Effect can be be canceled by using hot water'?!

**Verne:** I made hot water for tea...that means....revange!

**Marley: **Ho no! (**starts running) **try and catch me,Blondie!

**Verne:(runs after her)**

**And here's the literal meaning of 'chasing girls'**

**M.J.: **Yeah...well, I'm more worried about Verne than Sis....

**Me too,anyway,please review! or M.J. will be very sad**

**M.J:(sad puppy eyes)**

**Dirty tricks,we know..and we love 'em!**

**(next chapter apperntly will be late,so please wait.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **OK, chapter 5!**

**Marley:** new chapter!

(Sorry for being late, I was hit by writer's block, and boy, do that hurts…)

**Marley, where is Verne, again?**

**M.J: **where is he?

**Verne: (tied with a rope)**

**Marley:** He's kinda tied up at the moment **(smiles)**

**Verne: (tied up with a rope) **I let my guard down for a minute!

**OK…, on with the story!**

**Time and time again**

**Chapter 5**

"Well, we're going or what?" said Marley, after her father's announcement that they'll have to go five years into the future, to 2015.

"'We'?" said Verne, looking at Marley instead of Marty.

"Yeah, I'll go too, because I know that sometimes a woman is needed to make sure you men behave." She explained.

"Well, I coming, too!" declared M.J. but his mother stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere, young man." She said to him.

"But Mom!"

"No buts, you're too young for this." Jennifer told him in her no-nonsense kind of voice.

"But Marley gets to go!" he argued.

"I'm older than you." Marley said proudly.

"In body and not mind…" Verne snickered; Marley elbowed him in the ribs, "ow…"

"Listen to your mother, M.J." Marty told his son and got in the Time Machine.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you souvenir from the future, OK?" Marley said to her brother, then looked back at Marty and Verne, "uh…if that's allowed?"

"Yes, it's allowed, just don't bring something that will alter the present." Marty said.

"Yeah, like buying a certain Almanac…" Verne smirked at Marty.

"You know about that?" Marty asked awkwardly.

"Dad told Jules and me _everything_." Verne smiled at the older man.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Marley asked, confused from the conversation.

"Just get in here, Marley."

And the three of them got to the car.

"Alright," Verne, in the passenger's seat said, "to what destination, Marty?" he asked the man beside him.

"Let me think…" Marty smiled as the informationwentin to the time vehicle system, "year: 2015, month: October, day: 22"

Marley asked her father, "what were you talking abut earlier?"

"Well, it goes like this…" and Marty began telling his story of hisfirst going to future.

000000000

**Somewhere**

**Unknown time **

His head ached a little, and he was somewhat uncomfortable.

He finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times, and then he sat upright at once.

That wasn't his house!

He looked down and saw that his hands were bound together by a rope, so were his feet.

He looked around and saw his parents, cuffed just like him and asleep or unconscious.

"Dad! Mom!" he cried in alarm, he wanted to move towards them, but couldn't.

His parent woke up.

"Jules?" Emmett said, and looked at the direction of his oldest son.

"What happened?" Clara asked, when she that their hands and feet were cuffed by ropes.

"I don't know, I suddenly woke up here being like this," Jules said, "do you remember anything? the last thing I remember is going to sleep in our house."

"I also remember going to sleep and waking up here." Clara said, "Emmett, what about you?"

"The same thing as the two of you," the white haired man said, "we've been obviously kidnapped," suddenly he realized something, "Where's Verne?"

"Yes, where is he?" Clara asked, also noticing that their youngest son wasn't with them.

"I bet he somehow managed to escape." Jules stated the most obvious answer, "but the question is where we are?"

Before any of his parents could reply, a door opened automatically and something went to them.

It turned out to be a robot, when it got to them; he stopped and started to talk.

"Yes, you _were_ kidnapped," it said, apparently this robot was radio transmitter, "and you will _remain_ kidnapped until your ransom has arrived, so get comfortable, because you're not going anywhere in the near future."

It finished talking and went out, closing the door behind him.

The Browns looked at one another.

"Did you recognize the voice?" Jules asked.

"No," Emmett replied, "apparently it's not someone I know."

"But, if that so, why kidnapping us?" Clara asked.

To that, Emmett could answer.

Jules looked at the closed door.

_Please, Little Bro, help us!_

00000000

**A/N: and that'sit for this chapter!**

**Marley: **How you doing, Blondie?

**Verne: (still tied)** Wait…you just wait…

**M.J.:** Should I untie him?

**Wait for next chapter.**

**Marley**: Please review!


End file.
